Pond of Respite
by Terraton44
Summary: At the pond Kendra seeks solace from the burdens ruling her life with the help of a certain naiad. Her family and friends get even weirder. Kendra x Lena Yuri fic.


_Pond of Respite _

Fairy lights flickered above the placid waters of the pond when Kendra Sorenson arrived. Late afternoon had fallen over Fablehaven and already the iridescent glows of the fairies illuminated the growing darkness. Kendra walked out and sat down on a white-washed deck near one of the fancy gazebos. Quietly, she watched the fairies flit among the reeds and cattails sprouting in clusters throughout the pond. Others darted like low flying comets, dancing and playing with mirth.

At the forest's edge a team of horny satyrs, Verl among them, was chasing verdurous dryads, a literal scene from Greek mythology. A couple of fairies admired themselves on the water's surface, gazing longingly at their pristine reflections. It was a common trait among the winged sprites.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "They do love preening themselves."

She remembered the day when Seth commented about how she always adored her own reflection in a mirror like a fairy. It was the same day they had learned about the magical preserves and the creatures inhabiting them. The comment had caused Grandpa Sorenson to stifle a chuckle. Not that she could blame them now.

Who could have guessed Kendra would become even more like a fairy? Being fairykind wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She was new to her mysterious powers that she nor others barely knew anything about. The Sphinx, honestly he looked liked a pseudo Bob Marley, had explained a bit about her abilities, but Kendra was still lost.

What was her purpose in life now? Was it fate or coincidence she had inherited the gifts of fairydom?

"More like fairydoomed," Kendra sighed. She wished those fairies had never kissed her.

Kendra gazed across at the tiny island at the center of the pond. Maybe the Fairy Queen could shed some light on her situation? But Kendra swore never to intrude on that sacred soil again. Who could guess what would happen if she trespassed a second time? Fablehaven had nearly fallen that first summer at the hands of the witch Muriel, the imprisoned demon Bahumat, and the Evening Star, and the the Fairy Queen had only aided them that one time.

Just once, only once.

Kendra doubted the blessed queen would ever impart her wisdom and strength to mortals again. In fact, most of the complacent creatures didn't care for the fate of Fablehaven, even if their own lives were threatened. Could there ever be a cause that would unite them all? The fact of the matter was that not one inhabitant cared for Kendra and her family.

But again, she didn't blame anyone. It was in the creatures' natures.

Instead, the fate of the preserves rested on the shoulders of Kendra, Seth, their grandparents, and the few people they could rely upon-namely Warren, Tanu, Coulter, the Knights of Dawn.

So much stress gripped them all. The rising influence of the Evening Star, the search for the mysterious keys hidden throughout the preserves, everything was just too much for Kendra to handle.

Here at the pond Kendra found solace. It was one place in Fablehaven where she could get away from it all, including Seth's antics and her doting grandparents.

Kendra felt a pebble, flat and smooth, beneath her hand. She picked it up, stood, and sent it skipping across the pond. Fairies still admiring their reflections streaked away in its wake, fists shaking angrily at the human girl. Soon the murky depths claimed the pebble after a few feet out.

She waved at the fairies apologetically.

"Oh, Kendra! I didn't know you were here." A light voice spoke up out of the twilit pond.

Kendra blinked, for a moment unsure who had spoken until out of the water a lone naiad poked her head up.

It was Lena.

Kendra hadn't expected any of the naiads to show up as long as she didn't disturb the water too much. Apparently skipping stones got their attention. But what did Lena want? The last time they had spoken was on rough terms. It had only been their second meeting since Lena was forcibly returned to her original life as a naiad. The waters had warped the former housemaid's mind, turning Lena against those she once called friend. Not to mention Lena's nymph sisters had set Mendigo loose on Kendra the last time!

"G-Good evening, Lena. How are you doing?" she asked awkwardly.

"Nothing much. Just drifting through the shallows like I usually do at this time of day," Lena answered. "You?"

"Drifting too...through life at least."

The naiad smirked. "Can't expect much else from mortals. You all inevitably die."

Lena had said that the last time too!

"What was that?" Kendra asked again.

Shrugging Lena tread closer. "Everything you fight for is hopeless. Why fight when you know you'll die soon anyways. Human life is like single water droplet in a vast sea. Small, fleeting, insignificant."

Kendra frowned, turning up her nose in disgust. "Well sorry for being born human, and you're one to talk. If I remember right, you were mortal for a time too. I guess that pond scum you eat is clogging your memories. You better find a way to filter it out."

She didn't intend to sound like a bitch. Kendra was usually not the accusatory type, but the fairykind girl needed to vent.

"None of you magical freaks give a damn! You don't care about yourselves or Fablehaven. You don't care about us! You don't care about Patton Burgess and everything he did for you!" Kendra seethed. "Doesn't Patton's memory hold meaning anymore?"

Lena's dark eyes widened, shining slightly with moisture that was not from the pond. Kendra knew she had hit home and pierced the callous heart of an immortal being.

Silence passed between the girl and naiad. A din of crickets filled the void.

"I didn't want to start things off like this again. My nature, being in these waters gets the best of me. I am sorry, Kendra," Lena finally spoke softly. She rolled back underwater. Resurfacing, the naiad propped her bare arms on the deck.

"You are right. I disgrace Patton by disgracing a friend." Lena patted a spot on the deck beside her. "Sit, and don't worry. My sisters are too tired to surface and deal with me again."

Reluctantly, Kendra cautiously sat down beside her naiad friend. "I'm sorry too," she said, calming down. "There's just so much happening in my life right now. So much I can't comprehend. Sometimes I say things without thinking."

"Kind of like your brother," the naiad muttered.

Kendra smiled. "Seth is more the type to act without thinking, but he's getting better."

They both giggled.

"I just wanted to come here for some peace of mind, not argue all night," she went on.

"As a good a place as any," Lena remarked.

The twilight sun mirrored its violet rays upon Lena's slick hair. Kendra noticed no trace of gray remained in the ebony locks. Kendra also took note of how Lena no longer resembled the seemingly ageless housemaid from before. She was a pure naiad just like when Patton Burgess first lured her out of the pond more than a century ago. Kendra made no comment on the naiad's obvious nudity. It wasn't until they fully surfaced that naiads at least conjured a form fitting dress for modesty's sake.

"Whether dead or alive, I still love my husband. Patton taught me many things and made me who I am today," said Lena fondly, a webbed hand held to her heart. "Though mortals pass on, their memory and legacy are sustained by those who they leave behind, and that in itself is true immortality."

"And no Kendra, you and your family not alone. I do care. I just can't do much beyond these waters. Especially with my sisters on guard against me twenty-four seven."

Kendra nodded understanding. "I don't blame you, but it's nice knowing we have a supporter somewhere on this preserve." She leaned back and thought for a moment. "Maybe one day I can meet someone as faithful as Patton."

"I have faith you will." Lena smiled back.

Kendra wondered who her future partner might possibly be. He might not even be human for all she knew!

"Hey! The world is a magical place. Maybe you'll meet Patton again someday, somehow," she shot back.

"Perhaps," Lena said simply.

A slight breeze blew in from the woods and over the pond, rippling the water and making cattails sway. For Summer it was unnaturally cold at sunset. The sun had barely set yet. Kendra pulled her sweater closer, shivering slightly when Lena asked her the most awkward question she had ever heard.

"Kendra, want to go for a swim?"

The human girl was stupefied. "Are you serious?"

Lena waded away from the wooden deck. "I am. You did say you wanted some peace of mind. What better peace than an evening swim?"

Kendra eyed the deceptive pond.

She knew full well the warnings her grandparents pounded into her about entering the restricted domains of Fablehaven's inhabitants. Most places spelled certain death to humans untrained in combat or magic. Not even Seth would be that foolhardy enough if he knew specifically what dangers laid in wait. She wasn't too keen on the idea of drowning at the hands of naiads, let alone taking a dip with one. The naiads had nearly drowned her once before on a paddle boat excursion to the Fairy Queen's island. It was only by the queen's grace that she got back to shore.

Still, Kendra trusted Lena's word and the fact that none of the naiad's sisters had surfaced to harass them as usual. Plus the water did look inviting.

"Okay, but Lena, I don't even have a swimsuit," she chirped.

"You don't need to wear one and it never stopped me. Besides, I remember you asking me once what it was like being a naiad, so here's your chance. Come on, I'll help you," Lena chided nonchalantly. She swam forward and beckoned Kendra forward as well.

The girl sighed, hoping no one, not even soulless Hugo or Mendigo witnessed what she was about to do.

Kendra scooted closer to the water's edge. Lena's webbed fingers deftly united Kendra's shoes, then off came her socks. She reddened when the naiad began unbuckling her pants and slid them off along with her panties. Kendra unzipped her sweater and slipped her legs into the water. The water felt like a chill, deadman's kiss, but not at all scummy as she had thought.

Lena moved her hands up Kendra's waist and lifted her shirt and bra off in one fluid motion as the girl slid fully into the pond. She tossed the restrictive clothing along with the rest of Kendra's things on the deck.

Kendra, treading water, glanced down at herself. She was as naked as any naiad. She blushed madly, but figured if Lena could be content with her nudity, then so could she.

The naiad placed a comforting hand on the shivering girl's shoulder. Their breasts touched briefly. "You'll get used to it," she said and took Kendra by the hand. "Come on swimming around a bit will get you warmed up."

Slowly Kendra allowed Lena to tow her out into deeper waters. Hopefully they wouldn't disturb the other nymphs. Soon she began to relax, feeling the long sought peace overcome her. Lena pointed down, indicating it was time to dive.

"You know I can't breath underwater." Kendra remarked.

"Then surface if need be. I know you're only human, Kendra," Lena snapped.

Kendra shrugged. Taking a deep breath she plunged underwater with Lena. She got a brief glimpse at the bone littered bottom before the need for air forced her to surface. Back up top they splashed around and held a race around the island as the fairies zoomed overhead.

Eventually the frigid darkness of the waters swept Kendra's stress away.

The sun had completely set an hour later when Kendra and Lena returned to the deck. Kendra lifted herself out of the water. Feeling giddy, she used her sweater to towel herself dry. She quickly redressed and waved Lena goodbye, thanking the naiad for the experience and company.

Hair damp, freezing, Kendra struck out of the pond and into the woods until she saw the welcome lights of the fairies and the farmhouse come into view. She found Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson waiting for her, the former with a cross expression. Seth was hanging out by the barn with Newel and Doren watching the satyr brother's tiny, portable TV. When did Grandpa allow the satyrs to watch TV on the premises? Hell, where did they find the batteries? Warren and Vanessa Santoro sat in the garden talking sweetly, hands held tightly-Kendra thought the sight was sweet. She did her best to ignore the squeals of pleasure resonating from the second story playroom that Tanu and Coulter were occupying that night. Meanwhile Mendigo was teaching Hugo how to dance in the driveway. Who had given them that order? Dale was nowhere to be seen, not that he mattered much.

"Just where have you been young lady?" Grandpa confronted Kendra.

"Stan, _cluck! _Please. She's just a child. _Cluck_!" Grandma laid a restraining hand on her elderly husband's scrawny shoulder.

Grandpa shook her off. "Yeah and you were a chicken for a whole season."

"Sorry Grandpa, lost track of time. I went to the pond. I just needed someplace secluded to think," explained Kendra.

His eyes softened, all of Stan's rage subsiding in a long breath. "It's alright. A lot of things are transpiring and we all need some alone time. Just tell us where you are going next time. The Evening Star is infiltrating deeper into Fablehaven by the day."

"Sure thing," she promised. "Thanks for understanding."

Kendra bade her grandparents good night and climbed up the stairs to her room.

Grandma watched her granddaughter leave, absentmindedly pecking at her fingers. "Why is her hair all wet? _Cluck!_"

The squeals upstairs had grown uproarious and more violent, drowning out all but Ruth's cluck. Grandpa ordered Mendigo upstairs to deal with the ruckus. Saluting, the magical automaton stopped dancing and marched upstairs, ready to bash some sense into the Samoan potion master and item expert. Hugo returned to standby.

"I swear those two are as bad an influence as the satyrs are to Seth! But they'll come in handy if the society attacks," said Grandpa before facing his elderly wife. "Don't mind Kendra, she just needed to some respite. We all do at times."

Grandma's only reply was loud cluck.

The old man facepalmed and crossed his arms. "We really need to do something about that, Ruth."

In the darkest corners of Fablehaven a malignant shadows shifted, ready to spread its sickness to all who dwelled on the ancient preserve.


End file.
